The present invention relates to a Web conference performance monitoring system. Web conferences are an increasingly popular method for disseminating information to a geographically dispersed audience. However, because participants can use a diverse array of computer hardware, system settings, and network connections to connect to Web conferences, participants may experience technical difficulties receiving content having particular transmission characteristics. Existing Web conference systems do not permit a presenter from being aware if he or she is presenting at a different screen resolution than that of the audience. Furthermore, existing Web conference systems do not make the presenter aware of other technical problems experienced by audience members, such as slow image loading because of bandwidth constraints. A presenter often only becomes aware of technical difficulties when audience members disrupt a Web conference to complain about slow image loading or images being too large or too small. Technical difficulties and associated disruptions seriously detract from the effectiveness of the presentation.